The Politics of Love
by GeekyKidSid
Summary: Hermione Granger has been dreaming of working in the Ministry for as long as she can remember, but Draco Malfoy has stepped in and is proving to be a mighty distraction.
1. Chapter 1

The lure of new books had always been too much for Hermione Granger to ignore. The library in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry rarely received new books. In fact, in the almost seven years Hermione had been a student there had only been three deliveries of new books. Now that there was less than four months until graduation, Hermione found herself upset at the injustice of Madame Pince's new acquisitions.

There was one book in particular that Hermione wanted to get her hands on more than anything. The book in question was Stuart Fellweed's firsthand account of wizarding politics from around the world.

That morning Hermione made sure to be the first one up and ready to beat the other book lovers to the librarian's checkout line. She had gotten ready faster than ever and all but ran to the library. The door was open when she arrived, and Hermione quickly made her way to the correct shelf.

The book was not there.

She pushed herself away from the disappointing shelf and made her way to Madame Pince's desk, ready to confront the old woman of hoarding books.

"Excuse me, Madame Pince? Could you tell me where _Politics on Parade_ is? I couldn't find it on the shelf." she asked, as politely as she could.

"Yes, dear, Mr. Malfoy came in this morning and checked it out. He seemed to be quite eager to be the first to read it." the librarian replied.

Hermione's face became red with indignation. That ferret-faced jerk had beat her the book that she had been waiting months to read. Hermione had never even heard Malfoy talk about politics, let alone show any interest in reading an entire book about them. Suddenly, Hermione's face set itself into a determined look. She would go to Malfoy and demand he return the book. After all, Hermione needed it to do more research on the Ministry of Magic before applying for the position as the Minister's assistant's assistant's assistant.

Madame Pince looked up at the sound of Hermione's determined 'huff' and watched the young girl's bushy head retreat back to the school.

Later that day found Hermione paired with Malfoy in charms class, which suited her need's just fine.

"I want it Malfoy. So you had better give it up." She said to him, as even as she could make her voice.

"I'm flattered Granger, but I'm afraid you're just not my type. Far too much hair." Malfoy replied with a smirk.

"The book, Malfoy, don't play dumb with me. You have never showed any interest in politics, so hand it over."

Malfoy's eyebrows rose, as did his smirk. "On the contrary, Granger, I have always been impressed with the importance of politics in the structure and continuing success of our society. In fact, I was thinking of running for Minister of Magic. Would you like to be my assistant? I'm sure that could be arranged." He replied smoothly.

"Ugh, Malfoy. You are a never ending annoyance! Why don't you grow up and face facts. No one would ever vote for you, you are horrible." She whispered angrily.

"Not even if I was wearing my 'soft, charcoal grey sweater that looks like a dream and feels just as soft'?" Malfoy said, allowing his face to smooth itself into a patronizing stare.

Hermione pushed herself back, trying to get away from the words. Her words. The very words she had written in her journal only last week. The students had been allowed to dress casually for their trip to Hogsmeade, and he had worn a particularly stunning grey sweater. It was an image that she had been unable to erase from her mind.

Professor Flitwick had called the class to end, and students began to pack their bags and make their way to their next classes. Hermione was too stunned to move.

"I thought it would sound familiar." Malfoy whispered into her ear as he bent to pick up his bag. He walked to the exit, smirking over his shoulder at her as he turned the corner.

Hermione's mind was in turmoil the rest of the day. How could he have possibly known those words? How would he have gotten access to her journal whose existence was a secret to ever her roommates? Her classes dragged the rest of the day until she was able to excuse herself to her room without raising suspicion. She crawled on the floor and reached under her bed to feel around for her journal. It was there, waiting for her as it did every night. She pulled it open and thumbed through the last few pages that had been written on. A gasp emitted from Hermione as she saw an unfamiliar green ink mixed with her vibrant fuchsia.

_'Very interesting.'_ One line said, referring to her admittance that Lavender and Ginny often annoyed her with their incessant need to date. Another line proclaimed _'Your white sweater is quite flattering as well. Both are from McAbbott's.' _Hermione almost dropped her journal. Malfoy had complimented her? For a brief moment, Hermione allowed herself to smile at the simple compliment. She rather liked her white sweater. But as soon as the smile spread, it faded.

"It has to be a trick." She said out loud.

"Be sure to avoid those, deary." said the warbly voice coming from her mirror.

"I intend to." Hermione replied.

That night Hermione had a difficult time falling asleep. She couldn't get the idea of Malfoy reading her journal out of her head. Malfoy, the single biggest pain in her entire school career had access to her journal.

'And he has _Politics on Parade_!' She thought angrily.

Eventually sleep overtook Hermione, but the dream that followed was enough to cause to wish that she had never fallen asleep at all.

"Granger! Get in here! These letters are not going to write themselves." a husky voice yelled to her.

"Yes, Minister." She replied.

Hermione stood up and looked down at herself and her surroundings. She was shocked to hear her words, but more shocked at the lavishly decorated office she was in. Dark wood desks, silver trimmings, and black leather chairs. The atmosphere exuded masculinity and power, and Hermione found herself surprised at the comfort she felt there. She turned from her desk, and remembered that she had seen high heels on her feet. That alone was enough to convince Hermione that she was in fact in a dream. She wobbled a bit as made her way into the office the voice had come from and was stopped by the sight in front of her.

His back was to her, clothed in an expensive looking suit that fit his figure nicely. His shoulders were broad and strong, and he had casually leaned himself against the window overlooking the city. Hermione's breath was taken away at the subtle power that exuded from the man, and stepped forward to address him.

"Yes, Minister?" she repeated.

The man turned around, and Hermione was shocked to see the face of Draco Malfoy looking back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ya'll! So I just realized that I didn't have any kind of introduction or anything for the first chapter. I was so excited I just posted it! But anyway, thank you so much for reading this, and adding it to your alert lists. It means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: it's not mine. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Duh.**

"Ah, Granger. Glad you're here. The parchment is there." he said as he pointed to his desk. He turned back to the window and began dictating the letter.

Hermione could not force herself to move. She was too filled with emotions. Jealousy, anger, a sense of betrayal; the last aimed at herself for finding this new Malfoy so attractive. She blinked, and found herself floating to the chair in a way that only happens in dreams. She took the quill and began writing the letter as Malfoy dictated it. When they were done she pushed herself away from the desk, and started to stand.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm going back to my desk, sir, to try to wake myself up." She muttered the last bit under her breath,

"Oh, well. Go ahead, I suppose." He walked by her, and lightly hit her bum as he returned to his chair.

Hermione squeaked. She didn't mean to, but the action had caught her off guard. With her head tilted down to hide her blush, she walked to the door and woke up.

'What was that?' she thought to herself. She shook her head to clear the last bits of the dream and reached under her bed to write this new dream in her journal. It wasn't until she opened the book and saw the different colored ink that she remembered her private thoughts and words were no longer private. She grabbed a quill from her nightstand and began to write in her journal.

_Malfoy, I know you will read these words. I don't know how you have access to this book, but let me assure you this is the last time you will find new words written in these pages. You are never to speak about the things you have read in the journal. If you do, I will find out. And your life will be made miserable. Sincerely, Hermione Granger_

Almost immediately green words began to form under her own fuchsia.

_Granger, no need for threats. I assure you I have no intention of spilling your dirty little secrets. Blackmail is much more effective when one doesn't lose all their bargaining chips. As to how I have access to this book, it's a Companion's Confessional. They were quite popular during the Great Goblin War of 1248 and the Watery Witch Hunts of 1754. Couples would buy the journals as a set to remain in contact with one another. They haven't been seen for many years, and it is quite rare to find a matched set. Usually only one survived the ordeal. Fascinating don't you think?_

Hermione sat, baffled at Malfoy's explanation. She had bought this journal from a high-end bookstore, but the owner made no mention of this peculiar ability. She closed the book and placed in back under her bed. She was thoroughly confused, and had no one to turn to discuss the problem with. Harry and Ron would tell her to throw the journal out, and Ginny would ask to read it, and neither was an option. Hermione had spent far too much money on the luxurious journal to toss it and had not said the nicest things in her once-private journal about her friends.

She picked up her pen and began to write again.

_What do you want Malfoy? You've read all my secrets. There's nothing more for you to learn._

_ On the contrary Granger, I doubt very much that you've written all your secrets on these pages. You are not stupid enough to do something as juvenile as that. And as to the first question, I can't say._

_ Meaning you don't know what you want? Or you refuse to say?_

_ I refuse to say._

Hermione was once again frustrated. Malfoy clearly had some plan in mind, and she wouldn't let her guard down until she knew what it was. She would remain on high-alert and wouldn't write in her journal unless it was to mock Malfoy.

She got out of bed, and proceeded to get changed for the day. Lavender and Pavarti usually got up early to perform all the makeup and hair charms they employed on a daily basis. Ginny would be knocking on the door soon to take her to breakfast where they would meet Ron and Harry and Hermione would be forced to listen to the three discuss Quidditch while she tried to eat her toast in peace. Then they would go their separate ways for class until it was time for lunch, where Ron and Harry would complain about the homework they were assigned and Ginny would make eyes and some new boy she fancied. And the day would go on from there, until she could excuse herself to study in the Library. Hermione could see the whole day ahead of her, and sighed at the boring monotony of it all.

"Oh dearie," the mirror began, "Some days will just be like this."

"Oh Mirror, you have no idea. I wish something exciting would happen. Something different, something more! And everyday I'm disappointed by the sheer ordinariness of it all."

"Hermione, someday will come and you will have the adventure you want. Until then, you'll just need to wait."

The mirror let out a kissing sound, and Hermione grabbed her bag to begin her day.

As the two girls joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table Hermione couldn't help but let a disgusted look cross her face at the mountain of food sitting in front or Ron.

"Honestly Ron, people would think you were being starved seeing the food in front of you." She commented.

"Hermione, I'm a growing boy. Mum says I need to be healthy, so here I am. I am being healthy. How can you survive all day on jam and toast?" Ron replied.

"Jam and toast is all I need to make it to lunch, Ronald. I think it's healthy to feel hungry from time to time. It makes me enjoy my next meal all the more."

"Miss Granger, would be please come with me?" Professor McGonagall interrupted the conversation.

Hermione looked up at her head of house, and nodded. She gathered her things, waved to her friends and followed the older woman out of the Great Hall. She could feel the looks she was getting from across the room, and held her head even higher. Convinced this had to do with some Head Girl duty or some such, Hermione didn't feel the need to question her favorite professor and quietly followed her down the steps to the dungeon. Not until they stopped in front of Professor Snape's office did she begin to feel confused.

"Professor, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"All in good time Miss Granger. Please, have a seat." The elderly lady smiled at her.

Hermione stepped into the office and realized she must be in a private office for there were no jars of potions ingredients on the walls, simply shelf after shelf of books. She looked around the room and noticed Professor Dumbledore and Snape present, as well as none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, Miss Granger, seems you were a bit late to breakfast today, hm? No bother, Tyson will be here soon. He seems to be running behind schedule lately, but hopefully the two of you will help in that regard." Dumbledore smiled.

"Sir, are you talking about Tyson Quinn? Minister of Magic?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione watched Malfoy's eyebrows raise and couldn't help but be excited as well. With the nod of Dumbledore's head, Hermione couldn't help but be impressed at the idea of meeting the Minister of Magic. She had no idea how should could be expected to help the Minister, but she would try her hardest. Malfoy stood a little taller and straightened his tie, actions which caught the eye of everyone in the room, and Hermione used the distraction to smooth the front of her own skirt and remove a bit of lint.

With a flash of green, and a swirl of Floo power, the Minister of Magic was standing in Professor Snape's fire grate.

**A/N: Don't forget to R&R, I love hearing from you lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I'm excited to be writing again. I forget how therapeutic it can be. Hope you like it so far, and if not let me know! Let me know if you like it too, I guess. Just R&R, you are all the best for even reading this. A/N: I know I am being unconventional and non-canon in my character descriptions, but I'm writing the story. Don't read it if you can't think outside the box.**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to write this, but I own nothing Harry Potter related. That's all belonging to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Not me. I'm just a poor college kid.**

Tyson Quinn cautiously stepped out, and brushed his shoulders. Standing at 5 foot 3, he did not have to stoop to walk out of the fire place. He had been a famous horse jockey before a tragic accident had prevented him from riding anymore. While he was healing in St. Mungo's, he had devoted his time to learning about politics and had made his way through the ranks of the Ministry with the same speed and good spirit he had won races with.

"Good morning Minister. So glad you could make it here." Dumbledore greeted the man with a handshake.

"Of course, Albus, I always have time to stop by the old Alma Mater. Especially when you write such interesting letters as you did for this meeting. Hello Minerva, Severus. Classes going well I hope?" Quinn asked.

"Better than could be expected, Minister." McGongall answered before Snape could open his mouth to reply. "We'll leave you to get acquainted. Just let us know when you're ready for us to come back."

With that McGongall and Snape walked through the door into Snape's classroom. Dumbledore smiled at the Minister and the two students. Hermione couldn't help but feel lost. She realized she had been rather confused as of late, and resolved to put an end to it. Malfoy was still standing next to the desk, obviously as confused Hermione.

"Professor, I hate to be rude, but…" She began.

"Of course, Miss Granger. Where are my manners? Minister Quinn, these are the two students I wrote to you about. Miss Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Head Girl, Muggle-born, and top her class tied only with Mr. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Quidditch Captain, long family history of Wizarding politics."

"How do you two do?" Quinn asked.

"Very good sir. Thank you." replied Malfoy.

"It's a pleasure Minister. I'm still not sure why we are here, though." Hermione said.

"Allow me Albus. A few months ago my secretary and personal assistant ran off together. Seems they fell in love and decided to elope when the pressure of politics became too much. My life has been in shambles since. I've tried to replace them, but each new witch and wizard was more incompetent than the last. Then I remembered speaking to Professor a few weeks ago about a pair of students who seemed to show a remarkable interest in the Ministry. So, when I had a break in my schedule I decided I must come and meet you for myself." The Minister explained.

Hermione looked at Malfoy, a blush creeping up her cheeks at the idea of the Minister of Magic wanting to meet them. She could tell Malfoy felt the same sense of embarrassed joy in the way he suddenly hid his hands in his pockets. She looked back to the Minister and smiled.

"Well, it's a real privilege to meet you sir." Malfoy said.

"I hope this will be more than a nice meeting. I've come to offer the two of you the job."

Dumbledore broke in and explained further. "The two of you are quite beyond learning at this institution. Hogwarts and I would be failing you if we didn't see this, and so we've agreed to allow the two of you to use this job opportunity as a replacement for classes and exams. That is if you agree to the position."

"So we'll be working with the Minister. As his secretary and personal assistant?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes. You'll live in a flat in London, provided by the Ministry, and receive pay for your work. You'll be with me every step of the way, learning insight into the Ministry that no other position will provide. You'll go where I go. It's a simple enough job. Just maintain my schedule and appointments, deliver messages." the Minister said.

Hermione allowed herself to imagine her life in London as an assistant to the Minister. Leaving Harry, Ron and Hogwarts would be hard, but her life had to start some time. She slowly let out at a smile and looked at Malfoy. He had the same excited yet nervous look about him too. 'Well, as nervous as Malfoy can look.' Hermione thought to herself.

"I'll do it." She said.

"Me too." Malfoy affirmed.

Minister Quinn stood up, followed by Professor Dumbledore, and stuck out his hand. Professors McGongall and Snape were let back in and the preparations were made. They would have the morning and afternoon to pack, and would leave for London at six that evening. It all seemed very fast to Hermione who couldn't quite wrap her head around just what exactly was happening. She shook hands with everyone in the room and was deposited outside the office door with Malfoy.

"So, a job with the Minister of Magic." She said.

"Who would have thought? Well, see you later Granger." Malfoy replied as he walked down the hall.

Hermione smiled a small smile at his back and made her way to her own dorm room. She had a lot of packing to do.

At lunch time, Hermione had most her stuff packed, including the mirror she had befriended in her six and a half years at the school. She made her way down to the Great Hall to break the news to her friends. When they spotted her they opened the circle and allowed her to enter at her usual spot.

"Hey everyone, I have something important to tell you." she began.

"Hermione! Where have you been all morning? We looked for you in Charms, but no one had seen you since breakfast. Did McGongall have some secret homework she had to assign you?" Harry began.

"Bet you'll get a week's worth detention for missing classes. McGonagall will be right mad with you. I didn't think you had it in you to skip lessons. You weren't studying in the Library this whole time, were you?" Ron asked.

The light hearted teasing made Hermione's heart ache just a little. Today would be the last day in a long time that she would see her friends. She grabbed each boys' hand and smiled at them.

"No. I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Minister Quinn. He's offered me a job. I'm to be his personal assistant." She started.

"That's brilliant Hermione. Do you start as like a summer intern?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione shook her head, "No. That's the thing. I start tomorrow."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at Hermione with puzzled looks. It was obvious they did not fully understand what was going on. She felt bad for them, and shared their sense of bewilderment.

"But, we're still in school. What about N.E.W.T.S.? You can't just leave school." Ron began.

"Oh Ronald, I never thought I'd hear you be so concerned about exams. The Minister talked to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They've set everything up. Our time with the Minister will count towards our grades. We'll be excused from final exams."

"We? What does Snape have to do with any of this? Who's we?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape, Harry. That's the other part. The position wasn't offered to just me. Malfoy's been given the same opportunity. And we've both said yes. We leave this evening just before dinner. He and I will be working with the Minister together."

"No way, Hermione. You can't really be expected to work with that ferret? What was the Minister thinking? He's a snake, everyone knows it." Ginny argued.

Hermione smiled at her friends, reassured them of her decision and the opportunity that was being presented to her, and went to finish pack. She had just rounded the door of the Great Hall when she ran into Malfoy.

"Hello, Malfoy. Packing alright?" She asked.

Hermione firmly believed in a harmonious work place and had decided to be as civil as possible to Malfoy. While the seventh year Slytherin hadn't reduced the size of his ego over the years, he had at least stopped trying to shove it in everyone's face.

"It's going alright. I'll be glad to get to London where I won't have to share a room with four disgusting roommates." He said.

Hermione smiled at the turn of honesty, and continued on her way to the Gryffindor common room. After packing the last few things from the bathroom, she settled in front of the fireplace in the common room and was quickly asleep.


End file.
